This core will provide analytical chemistry and molecular biological support to the 9 individual projects for this Program Project "Biological and Chemical Interactions of Chemical Mixtures. "The specific aims of this core are 1) to prepare and analyze by spectrophotometry and gas chromatography the chemical mixture solutions as needed by the individual projects; 2) to provide analytical analyses in tissue, water and culture media as needed by the individual projects; 3) to provide access to facilities and equipment to set up and use PCR reactions and analyze the products of those reactions. This includes a variety of PCR based techniques including RAPD-PCR, RT-PCR, differential display and cycle sequencing; 4) to provide the expertise and software for analysis of RAPD- PCR population genetics data; 5) to provide facilities to set up, run, score and analyze sequencing gels; 6) to provide facilities to set up, run and silver stain SSCP gels. A major function of this core will be the integration of analytical chemistry/molecular biology support for the 9 interdisciplinary research projects. The core has the ability and the expertise to provide immediate support and an effective response to all the needs of the Program Project and interrelated research in Biomedical/Ecological/Epidemiological areas.